Cevok Rendox
'''Cevok Rendox '''was born on Dromund Kaas in 3660 BBY. He had a simple life usually following occasionally orders from his father, and enjoying his leisure time with his mother. At a young age he was sold into slavery by his father to pay for his outstanding gambling debt. After several years of slave work, it was discovered that he was force-sensitive and immediately shipped to the Sith Academy to receive training. After several trials he eventually rose through the ranks of the Sith, and joined a Guild known as ''Remnants of the Order. ''Where he would battle the fallen ideologies of the Empire to introduce new ideals and embrace a solution to the infighting between the Sith. Biography Early life Cevok Rendox was born in the Kaas City General Hospital within Kaas City centered on the planet Dromund Kaas within the Dromund system. Raised by Narren and Isa Rendox, Cevok was a young adventurer and often liked to explore the vast forests of the planet. Occasionally being attacked by some of the creatures that lurked within the shadows, however he was agile enough to avoid their attacks and quick enough to escape. Narren, Cevok's Father, often gambled while his life began to decline. Drinking varied alcohols from across the galaxy, and often getting drunk before playing cards, he would amass a massive gambling debt. Narren rarely worked at his assigned job, which was supervising a shop selling furniture. Eventually his gambling mates called on his debt and demanded they be paid, in a desperate attempt Narren secretly sold Cevok into slavery to attain funds. Cevok was now a branded slave at the age of seven. Cevok was relocated to the city-world moon, Nar Shaddaa. He would become the companion of a bounty hunter assisting him by running errands or preparing his master for his future contracts and missions. Cevok's master, named Hiro Tenkin, was kind and compassionate much to the slave's surprise. Hiro often treated him as a son or apprentice to his works. After three years, Hiro declared the end of Cevok's slavery, Cevok was now free. However, due to his trust and love for Hiro, he would stay with his former master, eventually being adopted by him. Cevok would still use his birth name however on official records in Nar Shaddaa he was marked as Cevok Tenkin. Cevok enjoyed the city life attending parties and working with his step-father, although he retained years old nostalgia of his adventures in Dromund Kaas, he embraced his new life. After five more years, Cevok was growing and stood at 1.9 meters. Cevok became proficient in several skills such as crafting new weapons and armor as well as maintaining them. Some of his products would be sold for profit to provide for his family. After one year of successful living, Hiro had been assigned to assassinate a Jedi Delegate named Kaimus Marsto, from Tython to Nar Shaddaa. Cevok tagged along to observe the professional skill of his father in person. The Delegate would meet a Hutt in a cantina within the spaceport. Before the meeting, he would stay in a small hotel room nearby. Before the delegate arrived, Hiro set up explosives in the room and left quietly. The delegate never showed, so Hiro quickly used a taxi to arrive at the cantina just as the Hutt and Kaimus were finishing business. When Kaimus left the cantina, Hiro fired a rocket from behind and glided in front of him, while Kaimus was distracted by the rocket, Hiro attacked using a flame thrower. Kaimus quickly force jumped, avoiding both the flames and the rocket which exploded when it hit Hiro. When the smoke cleared, Hiro's lifeless corpse covered in ashes and drenched in blood was present. The fire from the flame thrower soon ignited it. Watching this, Cevok felt a deep never felt sense of anger and hatred. Consistently getting more furious and engorging himself in rage. The power of the Dark Side has grown within him, lightning shocks soon coursed through his blood as electric bolts jumped from his skin. His eyes stained red, with a purple essence in front of them demonstrating his turn to the Dark Side. Dark energy surrounded him like a force-field, his palms were lit by spheres of lightning. He walked towards the Jedi, now terrified by Cevok's seemingly infinite power. Kaimus quickly drew his lightsaber and used the force to hurl signs, lamps, and other objects at Cevok. Cevok was pelted, bruised, and cut, however, the Dark Side healed his wounds and he continued walking. Lightning cracked from him destroyed the environment around him. An inferno roared from him scorching the ground with every step, Kaimus dropped his lightsaber and began to run for his life. Cevok continued walking crushing the lightsaber under his feet as his Dark Side energy drained the essence from Kaimus slowing him, but he still had the lead. Eventually Kaimus arrived at a bridge, here Cevok rushed with force speed charging with a deafening scream that did not belong to his own voice. The Dark Lords of the past were fused with him as he drew on the complete power of the Dark Side. Cevok penetrated Kaimus' chest with a jab from his hand, his power now swelled Kaimus' and his organs began to cook. His skin melted away as his blood was boiled. His connection to the force was broken, and siphoned by Cevok, he let out a scream of intense pain, agony, and suffering. Kaimus' bones decayed away prompting him to fall to his knees with no sense of control. Cevok continued the torture of Kaimus not sparing him death until even his nerves overloaded from the torment they had endured. After several minutes, a collection of several hundred lightning bolts from around the moon converged onto Kaimus, exterminating him with no trace left behind. Cevok stood on the bridge as the profound mist that surrounded him settled. His extraordinary powers soon faded as he calmed himself, Cevok had demonstrated his mastery of the Dark Side, and had the prowess for Sith. As the reports of this brutal encounter spread throughout the galaxy, Cevok would be moved to Korriban to begin his training. Sith Acolyte Training - Arrival on Korriban Cevok was transported on an Imperial Shuttle to Korriban, as it landed, Cevok exited it and breathed the thin air of Korriban. The red sands and rocks of the planet glowed in an aurora of light, looking below, other Sith acolytes could be seen training for the title of Sith. He walked with his fellow trainees to their Overseer, Sidur, a Sith Pureblood with high demands and a low tolerance. He was always calm towards his students and never executed them on hand, rather having the losers duel each other in order to stay on track. Sidur had the most complicated, orderly, and organized trials and training regimes of all the Overseers. Sidur's curriculum course would begin with an academic study of the Dark Side. Teaching force techniques, abilities, and attacks - most notably force lightning. Afterwards they would apply what their learned in the field as the first part for their trial. Afterwards they would be taught saber skills and use them against the native creatures on Korriban. This would constitute the second part of their trial. Acolytes would then learn traits such as leadership, discipline, and teamwork. Using all these, they would embark on their final trial which indirectly helped Korriban or the Sith. The First Trial - Slaying the Damned Cevok's first trial was to recover an Imperial Intelligence Recorder eaten by a Mutant K'lor'slug nicknamed "The Damned," which escaped into an ancient ritual ground within a tomb. Cevok used his electroblade to slash through k'lor'slugs as he descended deeper into the tomb. When he reached the ritual grounds, a sign read "The blood of the non-worthy shall become the drink of many." In the center of the circular design of the area was The Damned. Five totem poles surrounded him in the shape of a star, as Cevok approached The Damned, it shrieked at him. Cevok shocked The Damned with force lightning, but his lightning was siphoned by the totem poles. He used force pushes and telekinesis, however the poles would drain all his expended force energy before he could deal any damage. The totems rose and gleamed a neon blue, lightning bolts zapped around their spires. The circle was lit with neon blue fires, preventing The Damned from moving outside the area. The totems all casted lightning bolts towards The Damned, it felt no pain nor was harmed. The ancient tomb had turned against Cevok trespassing in it's sacred territory. It's response was amplifying the abilities of his enemies while draining his own. Cevok no longer had the stamina for any more force attacks, and would watch as The Damned would grow in stature, strength, and became connected with the Dark Side of the force. The Damned was now ten feet tall, it's skin burned black and a ghastly green aurora surrounding it like smoke from a fire. It screeched at Cevok, causing a massive force push towards Cevok, caught unprepared he was hit back towards the wall. The impact so powerful that Cevok was stuck in the wall. The Damned quickly rushed towards Cevok, eager to end his life. Cevok, now humiliated and furious that he would be eaten by an uncivilized slug quickly used his own brute strength to pull himself from the indent he carved into the wall. He grabbed his electroblade, and entered a defensive stance as The Damned charged towards him. He smoothly sidestepped, The Damned crashed into the wall being unable to stop. Cevok swung and attacked with an overhead cleave on its back. The blow was so powerful that The Damned's spine popped, crippling the structure of it. The Damned wasn't surrendering to this human shrimp, and used slithering tactics to attack Cevok. Its large pincer-like teeth could easily tear through Cevok's light fabric armor and wound him. It was light-weight to Cevok's advantage, allowing him to use acrobatic jumps and twirls to dodge The Damned's onslaught. When it became exhausted, Cevok performed a wall jump and slammed his electroblade on its head, crushing its skull. The monstrosity was dead. As the corpse of The Damned laid on the ground, Cevok regained his breath. He rolled it over and grabbed a knife from his belt. He stabbed the creature at its chest and took a full slice down its body. He removed the knife, stuck both his hands to the edges of the corpse's chest, and ripped it open. Finding its stomach, he cut it open to find the intelligence recorder partially digested. He removed the data card, still intact, and returned to Overseer Sidur. - Sidur was expecting Cevok's return, and greeted him outside of the tomb entrance. Cevok delivered the data card, and completed his trial. Although many more would lie in his wake. The Second Trial - Defeating the Odds Sidur tasked Cevok with his second trial, an organized rebellion of slaves on Korriban had started. Cevok's assignment was to slaughter every breathing person affiliated with it. A large army of slaves armed with standard imperial assault rifles and decent training was approaching the academy. This would be Cevok's start to completing his trial. Cevok walked to the Sith Academy and waited for several hours before he could hear the crashing footsteps of the approaching threat. A rebellious flag came into view, as the slaves marched ever onward. The army marched until the end of the stairs, as Cevok stood on the top. Their commander, Representative Aaxo, an ex-imperial Zabrak, demanded the surrender of the entire academy. Cevok, self-appointed representative of the academy, denied it. Aaxo returned to his position within the army's lines and the troops set in an assault formation. The army consisted of over 5,000 slaves and a host of ex-imperial officials, and they all aimed at Cevok. Aaxo shouted orders at his troops, a barrage of lasers were hurled at Cevok. Cevok quickly jumped and maneuvered around, he jumped from the wall of the academy and slammed his electroblade on enemy troops. Several were blown back by the blast, killing them instantly. Cevok lifted his blade from the ground and quickly sliced horizontally through the army's lines. His blade so fast, and his speed so great that confusion set in as they tried to comprehend the ghost that was killing them. After several minutes, several hundred slaves lied dead, however, thousands more still attacked. Cevok would never be able to slay the entire army on his own physical strength, so he returned to the peak of the academy steps, and he casted a giant orb of electric force energy above his head using both of his arms. As force energy drained from his arms being absorbed into it, the slaves regained their initiative and fired upon Cevok. Cevok dropped one arm to form a force barrier to deflect the laser blasts. Cevok's energy dropped tremendously, so he jumped and launched the orb at the hostile forces. It paved through them like a bowling ball with pins. Electrifying nearby enemies not directly hit by it, causing a catastrophic effect. The orb crashed through all of their lines, and dissipated, leaving thousands of corpses behind it. Cevok then calmly, although exhausted, returned to his original position on the academy steps. In his wake, lied a sea of lifeless bodies. However, in the great mess of things, one instance of movement caught Cevok's eye. A shady black figure crawling through corpses. Its blood seethed forming a long trace, as if the figure was a brush, and its paint was blood. After regaining his breath, Cevok walked down the stairs and encountered the figure. Cevok kicked it, forcing it to roll over on its back. It was Aaxo, now coughing heavily. His helmet visor was shattered, blinding him. Cevok used telekinesis to remove the helmet, feeling as doing so manually was too low of a labor for his new office of power. Aaxo's face now revealed, bruised on the forehead and a broken nose. His eyes clenched as if he had sand in them. His mouth wide open gasping for air. "Use..less... thous..ands of them.... yet... so... pathetic." murmured Aaxo. "Well, we all have our disappointments, now do we?" comedically responded Cevok. "Of all ex-Imperials, you are by far the most insane and probably ignorant I have met. Attacking the academy with an army of slaves? Pathetic indeed, pathetic... indeed." "Sith... are wor..th nothing..... blinded by.. your own passion... makes you weak." stated Aaxo. "Well certainly not in this case, I can clearly see with my own two eyes, and I scored one hell-of-a strike with your men being bowling pins." joked Cevok. "That amounts to 625 points, and I still have my two extra bowls." "Curse... you... bloody... Sith..... The Je..di will come... for you." growled Aaxo as he lifted his head towards Cevok. "Oh yes, the Jedi. I guess they're my new pins, I'll just have to postpone the game. You see I'm on a very tight schedule and I don't have time for you scrubs anymore." responded Cevok. Cevok then stepped on Aaxo's head. "How should I end this, a good-old fashioned skull smasher?" joked Cevok. Aaxo did not respond. "Well then, I guess that's what you ordered." Cevok switched force from his other leg, Aaxo was finished. The Final Trial - Solving the Impossible "Well done, Acolyte Cevok." applauded Sidur from the academy steps. "A skull smasher, now that's a classic." "The weak are toys, so why not play with them?" chuckled Cevok. Sidur walked towards Cevok as he dusted himself off. "You have proven yourself well, far beyond expectations of any instructor at this academy." complimented Sidur. "However, we are not finished yet." "What more is there to kill?" asked Cevok. "No more killing, unless you take a detour on the way." joked Sidur. "The final trial is about intelligence, and wits. It is comprised of what I have taught you, and what you have learned from your trials. However, this trial is mystery to all Sith... Come with me." Sidur turned and walked towards the academy, Cevok followed and walked alongside his instructor. "Cevok, you have amazed everyone here. Even those not willing to admit it fear you... You have access to talents of which we have not seen in centuries, and you still have more to develop." "I know my skills, what is the trial?" impatiently asked Cevok. "Cevok, you must decrypt the Vis Holocron. The most ancient and unknown to all Sith." informed Sidur. "Give me the breakdown and I'll get it done." stated Cevok. Sidur and Cevok entered the Sith Library within the academy. Cevok seated himself at a table while Sidur grabbed several books from shelves around the library. Sidur then seated across from Cevok, laying the books on the table. All books relevant to holocrons and decrypting them. "Cevok, this trial is on your own knowledge, but it doesn't mean you can acquire new knowledge to help you." stated Sidur. "Once you have decrypted the holocron, meet me at these coordinates. Don't disappoint me." Sidur left a telegraphic pad with coordinates encrypted inside it, he then stood up and left Cevok in the library. Cevok started reading all the various books. None stated anything about the Vis Holocron. Frustrated, Cevok swept the books onto the floor and walked to the bookshelves. He used his force abilities to scan through the books and look for anything relevant to the Vis Holocron. There were no books. Cevok left the library, and exited the academy. The sun was setting as Cevok walked down the academy stairs. All the corpses have been removed, however there was still a pool of blood which was being cleaned. Cevok walked through the blood and wandered around Korriban, seeking answers. He then remembered. ''Cevok, this trial is on your own knowledge. ''Cevok then quickly jumped onto a cliff, where a ledge hanged on it overlooking the academy. Cevok rested here, and searched his thoughts. As he looked for answers, he felt a sudden push. Stuck in this meditative state, he could not open his eyes. Then there was a sudden spike of pain all across his back, following was his mind falling into unconsciousness. An Acolyte No More There was darkness, then there was light. Cevok opened his eyes, he tried to sit up but his wrists and ankles were confined by prison bonds. He was in a well lit area full of life and nature. Birds chirped and the growls of creatures could be heard in the distant background. Water flowed by his side, he turned his head, resting it on the lush green grasses. Then a sudden realization fell upon Cevok, he was home, on Dromund Kaas. Cevok rested and relaxed, he closed his eyes as he felt the tune of nature upon him. The cool smooth wind brushed his face as the grass tickled his back. He heard a soft feminine voice say: "Good morning." Cevok immediately was broken from his rest state and lifted his head to see who was talking to him. There was no one around him. "Show yourself, dammit!" shouted Cevok. "You have too much hatred, you must love rather than despise." said the voice. Cevok lowered his head in disgust, as he lied on the grass, his prison bonds were released. He immediately jumped to his feet, only to see that he was wearing ceremonial jedi robes. "Jedi..." muttered Cevok. "You have been lost to the Dark Side, dear child." said the voice. "It is time to head for light, for peace, for prosperity." Cevok glared. "Peace is a l-," started Cevok. "Loving harmony," interrupted the voice. "The Jedi blind themselves with their false teachings." grunted Cevok. "Yet you cannot see what lies in front of you." responded the voice. Cevok walked around trying to comprehend the situation. He was situated in a camp with a tent and fire. A chest lied beside it. Cevok went to the chest and attempted to open it. It was locked. Cevok attempted to use force lightning, but not even the slightest zap emerged from his fingertips. "What!?" said Cevok in confusion. "We have severed your connection to the Dark Side. However your mind still lies wicked." informed the voice. Cevok fell to his knees, his head down in shame. He searched himself for his passion, there was none. "Without passion... I have no strength." said Cevok humiliated. "You find strength in others." said the voice. Cevok felt the presence of another person in front of him. He looked up, and saw a female Jedi in robes looking down on him. She placed his hand on his head, Cevok knowing he had no power did not resist. An aurora of white light emanated from her hand, Cevok felt his mind clear. He soon felt lightheaded. He then went unconsciousness once more. The Revelation Cevok woke again, he rose in panic looking around. He was beyond worried, not the character of Cevok. No, this was not Cevok, this was an entirely new person. A changed mentality, no negative emotion, no hate, no fear, no passion. Only love, harmony, comfort, peace, serenity... Cevok's hearing now attuned, he heard a great rushing of water. His nerves attuned, he felt the wind carrying water droplets onto his skin. Smell attuned, he smelled fresh aquatic moisture. He turned around to see a massive waterfall. "Good morning, Cevin." said a voice in the distance. "Who are you? Where I am? What day is this? This doesn't make any sense!" panicked a confused and stressed "Cevin." "This is Tython, the most serene, and peaceful planet in the galaxy." stated the voice, getting continuously louder. "Cevin," turned around to see the same jedi he had encountered, however he head no memory. He had lost it all as it was binded to his former dark energy. "Be calm, Cevin. I will explain everything to you." said the voice, emanating from an approaching jedi robed female human. "My name is Kira, I am a Jedi Consular who restores lost minds. I have brought you here so you can learn the ways of light." "My name is Cevin?" asked "Cevin." "Yes, that is your new name, your old one was bound to the dark side, any mention of it might corrupt you. Your original self was almost entirely in tune with the Dark Side. So greatly that any objects you use, places you've been, people you have talked to, and more are linked or even bound by it." stated Kira. "Although your attunement was strong, and there is still a link between you and it, we must convert you into a Jedi. This way the light will overtake the darkness." "I will become a Jedi?" asked Cevin. "Yes, since you are talented in using the force rather than a saber, you will be taught in the ways of a Jedi Consular. You will become my padawan dear Cevin." replied Kira. "Now we will begin with a study of the Jedi, their order and principles." "Yes my master." stated an obedient and loyal Cevin. Kira led Cevin to a library, Kira taught Cevin about the Jedi. Afterwards she taught him force abilities and saber skills. Cevin quickly learned all that Kira had to teach and soon was indoctrinated as a Jedi Consular. Kira sent him on his first mission to a dusty orange planet named "Nabirrok." His mission was to rescue escaped slaves and take them back to Tython. Kira would go with Cevin to observe his mission. They snuck past the Imperial Fleet using a capture Sith Fury-Class Interceptor. The kinship of Sith, however this did not spark any memories as Cevin never owned one during his past life. "Master we have arrived at Nabirrok." reported Cevin. "Excellent, now Cevin, take caution while you're down there. There are several warriors boasting blades like your own." warned Kira. "You mean a lightsaber?" asked Cevin. "Yes, and they possess unknown knowledge of the force. Do not come in contact with them." stated Kira. "I will be careful, Master," responded Cevin. Cevin exited the ship, Kira followed him as he headed towards the slaves. When Cevin saw the camp, he panicked and hid behind rocks. Kira came alongside him. "What's wrong?" asked Kira. "The slaves... they're gone!" replied Cevin. "They were here when we were in orbit!" exclaimed Kira. "Take a closer look, Cevin." Cevin nodded his head and inched closer to the camp, there he could see the slaves, all of them in a kneeling position. Their hands were constrained behind their backs, as they hanged their heads low. He could hear the static of a lightsaber nearby, he heard several swings but could not see them. A sudden thump after each swing, Cevin worried for the worst. Then, a dark-clothed, red-skinned figure with a red lightsaber came in his view. The figure swung its blade at a slave's neck, its head rolled off its body as the body itself fell to the side. "NO!" shouted Cevin. The figure looked at Cevin, standing above the rock in a terrified state. The figure dropped its hood. "Is that..." muttered the figure. "CEVOK!" shouted the figure. Kira gasped. Cevin straightened and froze, the name Cevok had triggered him to enter a state of peril. His eyes wide open, half orange, half-blue. Dark energy flowed through him, the right portion of his body mutated, his clothes turned into Cevok's robes, while the left side remained Cevin's. All of Kira's work had only balanced Cevin, now, Cevin was fighting Cevok for control of the same vessel. The figure ran up to the stunned Cevin/Cevok. It was Overseer Sidur, the voice and name had re-established the link between the vessel and the Dark Side. Kira was fearful for Cevin's demise, she ran up to him and transmitted her pure energy into Cevin. The vessel became more pure, the dark black robes of Cevok now mutated back into Cevin's white jedi robes. "He is my apprentice you fool!" shouted Sidur as he casted his dark energy into Cevok, the vessel now rebalanced. However it was so finely balanced that it could not be altered. Cevin/Cevok now dubbed "Cevik," was stuck in a statue-like state. He did not breath, his heart did not beat, however he was still alive by the will of the force. Kira quickly stunned Sidur and grabbed Cevik and returned to the ship. She fled in the interceptor, Sidur quickly called his own ship and followed Kira in a hot pursuit to Tython. When the to interceptors arrived at Tython, the Republic could not identify which ship had Kira and Cevin. They let both ships pass, and assembled a group of jedi at the landing zone. Kira's ship touched down, she quickly ran down the ramp of the interceptor carrying Cevik as Sidur's ship began to land. Kira laid Cevik on the ground, she quickly drew her lightsaber in fear of Sidur. In title, they were equals, their power was also equal. However, Sidur had access to abilities unknown to the Jedi. As Sidur ran down the ramp, his dark energy casted a red aura of hatred and wrath. He would reclaim his apprentice from the Jedi. Sidur used all of his wrath energy to cast a massive force push towards the group. They where flung into the wall and stunned, Kira, expecting this blocked it appropriately. Cevik was protected by the force which was manifesting in him as he remained on the floor. Sidur yelled and charged at Kira, he drew a powerful strike, Kira blocked it. The physical force was so great that she dropped her lightsaber physically. She used the force to keep the lightsaber in her hand. They ensued in a great conflict, but Sidur had the advantage of his rage. He kicked Kira's feet as she feel to the ground, he attempted to stab her in this position, however she blocked herself. The blade exchange was fierce. Kira's own lightsaber inching closer and closer to her face. She rested her head, and heard the distant sound of the massive waterfall. She knew she was the protector of peace and the upholder of light. She knew that it was her responsibility to defeat the Sith and cleanse them. She would not die and let a Jedi corrupt... She called to the nature of Tython, and it responded, giving her immense strength which exceeded Sidur even at his full potential of rage. She pushed him off, he flew into the air and off the platform. Cevik rose from his lying position. "You killed my master! I HATE YOU!" shouted Cevik. As he drew for his saber-staff, he ignited it. One blade was blue, the other was red. He took a step, but stepped back. "Master! Are you hurt?" shouted Cevik. It was clear the Cevik was fighting with himself. Cevok clashed with Cevin, each trying to be the controller of the vessel. "Cevin, fight the corruption inside you!" shouted Kira. "Noooooo, this is my vessel. I am not a Jedi. I am CEVOK!" responded a furious Cevik. "I am pure, I am cleansed, I am not corrupted! I am CEVIN!" Sidur used a force jump to land on the platform, he was badly injured by the push, but he would not give in. He would reclaim his apprentice from the hubris of the Jedi. "Master, it's the Sith!" warned Cevin-impressioned Cevik. Kira turned around, she prepared another force push and attacked Sidur. Sidur was unable to guard quickly enough and again fell from the platform into the forest below. "YOU INSOLENT FOOL! YOU KILLED MY MASTER!" screamed Cevok-impressioned Cevik. Cevik charged towards Kira, he hurled his lightsaber at her. She stopped it with her hand, and casted her pure force energy into Cevik. Cevik dropped his lightsaber, succumbing to the light. The Cevok portion of his vessel drained, and mutated into Cevin's jedi robes. However, she stopped, she felt Sidur's presence on the platform. As she searched for him, a lightsaber impaled her stomach, she looked down to see the blade. She fell to the ground as Sidur appeared from his stealth form. "Fool. The Jedi are no match to the power of the Sith." stated the victorious Sidur. Kira watched as Sidur now shocked Cevik with force lightning, transferring dark energy into Cevik. He dropped to his knees and screamed in agony. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cevin's presence drained, the vessel mutated into the form of Cevok. As she watched his torture, Kira shedded tears, stricken with the thought that he was helpless. The cleansing of him was wasted, he was being corrupted. An orb of purple sith energy formed around Cevik, he rose and opened his eyes. Stained red, with a purple glow. He spoke with an intense echo as if he were an ensemble of ancient sith lords. "I am not Cevin nor Cevik, I am Cevok." stated Cevok. "Cevok, you have proven yourself well. You are no longer an acolyte, there is no need to solve the Vis Holocron. That puzzle is for someone lower than your class. You are officially a Sith. You will be granted a ship, the freedom to travel the galaxy, and a new Master who will make you a Sith Lord." congratulated Sidur. "I have no means for peasants like you Sidur. I already solved the Vis Holocron, and I have the power to do whatever I please." responded an arrogant Cevok. Cevok drew his lightsaber, it was now black, Sidur drew his in fear. "Cevok, you're a ma-" Cevok in an instant moved in front of Sidur, with his blade in his chest. He moved the blade up through the body, the neck, and his head, slicing him. Cevok then maneuvered his lightsaber around and casted a force push with it. Sidur's body was flung at such an immense velocity that it burned midair. Its ashes rained in the river below, tainting it black. Dark clouds began to form around Cevok, he walked towards the fallen Kira. "You possess power that not even I imagined. Power great enough to turn me into your slave. I am not your slave. I will never be a slave." grunted Cevok. Kira made no response, tears still streamed from his face as she laid on the ground in pain. He lifted his hand and casted dark energy at her. Her wound was healed, she took a breath, and opened her eyes. "I have failed you my padawan." cried Kira. "SILENCE!" roared Cevok, his scream echoing for miles. Cevok's scream woke the jedi Sidur had attacked, they rose and drew their lightsabers. "I have plans for you, Kira. " said Cevok. Cevok walked towards the Jedi, in his deep amplified voice he exclaimed: Category:SWTOR Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Creations